roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silencer
Personality A strictly quiet person who talk’s only to mock or praise with short phrases,his curt nature is easily misconstrued as rudeness. As well as speech goes,his actions are often quick and silent for even the most simplest tasks. An addition to his mute nature,he is somewhat narcissistic considering himself and his work high quality merchandise. He also tend’s to his somewhat sadistic personality by degrading and mocking. Backstory Never an open person to begin with,he has lived the majority of his life as a recluse. He has dealt with his crippling loneliness with subpar coping mechanisms and the secret ingredient of alcohol. Thank’s to these factor’s,he developed a crude personality of mocking and self praise. During his youth he’d grown a spitefulness to authority which he hold’s to this day. When the time came, he became a hitman for cash best known for his straightforward and quiet aspects. He sold his services quite well until his attitude and occupation eventually resulted in the making of unwanted enemies,which even further resulted into “unfortunate” events. These event’s drove him out of his home and into WayHaven where he now look’s to find a new opportunity at life starting anew. Resources * Bank($438.89),Wallet($61.11) * Apartment 47 @ Shit St., * Electric Motorcycle (Model:The Lightning LS-218) Equipment Military Grade Ear Defenders Specializations Stealth and Accuracy. Quirk Pneumatic Shattering Versatility Can release extremely high powered blasts of air from his fingertips or palms which can shatter most objects. It shatters by a mixture of violent vibrations and powerful force. The sound emitted is a whistling noise followed by a clap noise when fired. . It is adept for long and short range. The accuracy is dependent on the user.Concentrated shots from his finger tips are similar to bullets with a speed of 30m/s,a radius of 1cm and an armor piercing force of 5kN. The range can go up to 50m and the user can fire up to 3 in a turn, simultaneously in 3 fingers or separated per finger with a 3 second cast time. Chaotic bursts from his palms with no distinct targetting have higher speed of 40m/s and a force of 10kN with a shorter range of 2m. It’s radius is 0.5m dealing a knockback of 2m. The user can fire one of these from each palm per turn with an instant cast time. The user can choose between either concentrated or chaotic for a turn. There is no recoil from firing but continuous usage causes asphyxiation for the user. The users ability relies on the medium of air to enter his air permeable skin. The more he uses his quirk the more he struggles to breath and overusing can cause fainting,meaning he has a three turn cooldown after consecutive use for three turns. If he doesn't rest after 3 consecutive turns he will surely pass out, encouraging the rest. Or,he could fire for one turn and a one turn cooldown to renew the 3 turn limit. The air fired is undetectable in clear day’s but is noticeable in rain or the dark as a dim white streak. Example The user has keen eyes with little chance of missing his target. His fighting style adapt’s under the condition’s but he most often prefer’s ranged combat and taking the initiative.